


Весь город спит

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Speculation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: О неизбежности и звёздах.





	Весь город спит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the whole town's sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332526) by [astrainclinant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrainclinant/pseuds/astrainclinant). 



[](http://timmy-fiasco.tumblr.com/post/166616242660/the-whole-towns-sleeping-by-astrainclinant)

  
[ **фанмикс** ](https://vk.com/wall-106563019_406)

Пустыня за стенами Галактического Гарнизона выстывала по ночам, и внутри стоял такой же холод. Возможно, он был даже хуже из-за металлических покрытий и постоянных сквозняков; даже через два слоя одежды ощущалось, как холодит стена, к которой Широ прислонился.

Но не это привлекло его внимание.

Обычно в зале тренировался хоть кто-нибудь, но всё же — не среди ночи. Широ не знал точно, который час, но был уверен, что кадетам в такое позднее время полагалось спать. С другой стороны, этого малого послушным никто бы не назвал.

Неуравновешенный, непокорный и необыкновенно одарённый — вот каким считали Кита, если верить гуляющим слухам. Широ не имел привычки слушать, что его однокашники говорят о других, но с тех самых пор, как Кит объявился и уложил главного тренера в спарринге один на один (Свен клялся, что просто щадил малого, так что не считается), его имя то и дело всплывало то тут, то там.

Широ не был знаком с Китом лично, поэтому и мнения о нём не имел, но почему-то совсем не удивился, обнаружив, что источником шума в тренировочном зале оказался именно он. Ничего необычного там не происходило: Кит просто избивал тренировочный манекен. В его движениях была плавность, подсказывавшая, что Кит тренировался часто, но была в них и резкость, говорящая о том, что с азами у него дело обстояло не очень.

— Ноги шире расставь, — сказал Широ, нарушив молчание, которое хранил в течение прошедших минут.

Он заметил, как плечи Кита окаменели, как он выпрямился, едва услышав обращение. Кит порывисто обернулся, и раздражение на его лице сменилось удивлением, а затем — смиренным принятием. Он скрестил руки на груди.

— Сдать меня собираешься? — недобро спросил он.

Вдруг стали понятны всеобщие жалобы на демонстративное неповиновение Кита. Широ, впрочем, только улыбнулся; веселье щекотнуло горло, когда он оттолкнулся от стены. И не забыл опустить скрещённые руки, чтобы производить более дружелюбное впечатление.

— Не то чтобы это в мои привычки входило, — со смешком сказал он и остановился чуть поодаль. Кит продолжил смотреть недоверчиво. — Я раньше то же самое делал. Когда заснуть не мог, то есть.  
— Выдающийся Такаши Широгане нарушал правила в бытность кадетом, кто бы мог подумать? — сказал Кит, криво улыбнувшись. Получилось скорее похоже на ухмылку.  
— У всех нас есть тёмное прошлое. — Широ улыбнулся чуть шире. Он практически видел, как Кит расслабляется, как уходит напряжение из плеч, как он начинает держаться менее… сердито. Менее настороженно. — У тебя неплохо получается.  
— Ага. — Кит запнулся, затем сморщил нос. — То есть. Спасибо, э-э, Широгане. Я благодарен за оценку.  
— Зови меня Широ, пожалуйста. — Он старался, чтобы вышло примирительно, но мог только надеяться, что получилось хотя бы отдалённо похоже.  
— Кит.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Широ, потому что не смог удержаться от крохотной добродушной шпильки. Может, виновато было разыгравшееся воображение, но уши и щёки Кита, кажется, чуточку порозовели. — И я серьёзно, кстати, — продолжил он, — тебе лучше сменить стойку. Смещённый вниз центр тяжести лучше для боя. Так тебя будет сложнее сбить с ног. Вот что, дай-ка я ещё раз гляну, как ты стоишь.

Кит постоял неподвижно пару мгновений, затем убрал руки с груди и встал в стойку, в которой занимался до этого. Широ подошёл ближе, внимательно следя, не мелькнёт ли на лице Кита раздражение или отторжение. Про себя ему стало немного неловко за то, что он держится рядом с малым, как с диким животным, хоть и получалось это не умышленно.

Когда Широ остановился, он точно пересёк границу чужого личного пространства, но Кита, кажется, это не сильно обеспокоило. Не считая того, как Кит следил за каждым его движением, в глаза бросались разве что снова окаменевшие плечи.

Широ одобрительно улыбнулся, скользнул по полу ногой и подвинул ей ногу Кита, и отстранился только когда его устроило, как тот стоял теперь. Он обошёл его, оценивая позу и то, как он держал руки, надавил ладонью на лопатку, чтобы помочь встать прямее. Широ всегда учился прикосновениями и учил прикосновениями, и Кит вроде бы не имел ничего против. Поставив его как нужно, Широ сделал пару шагов назад и одобрительно кивнул.

— Как ощущения?

Кит повёл плечами взад-вперёд, снова вернулся к той же стойке, в которую его поставили, приподнялся пару раз на носках и замер.

— Странно немного, — сказал он, подбирая слова осторожно, но честно. — Я не привык так держаться.

Широ уклончиво хмыкнул. Он беззлобно пихнул Кита в плечи и рассмеялся, когда тот мигом выпрямился.

— Да, но баланс-то лучше стал?  
— Да, стал, — нехотя признал Кит, словно это уязвляло его гордость. Услышав его возмущённый тон, Широ не мог не опустить голову, пряча ухмылку.  
— И подумай о том, чтобы начать заматывать руки, когда тренируешься. — Он постучал двумя пальцами по обнажённым кистям.  
— Как будто у меня будет время подготовиться, если на меня нападут без предупреждения, — резонно возразил Кит. Или, по крайней мере, его слова были резонными. Голос его звучал довольно-таки вздорно.  
— Ладно, понимаю твою позицию, — сдался Широ и снова обошёл его, хлопнув попутно по плечу. — Расслабься на секунду, мне нужно кое-что взять.

Он ушёл к стене, сбросив по дороге куртку и повесив её на один из тренажёров. Он нажал на утопленную кнопку в стене и подался назад, когда она отъехала, открывая тренировочное оборудование, потянулся за двумя шестами бо и бросил один Киту.

— Когда-нибудь ими пользовался? — спросил Широ, потому что должен был.

Кит топнул ногой перед манекеном, отправляя того под пол.

— В каком-то смысле. — Выглядел Кит чуточку запыхавшимся и чуточку изумлённым. Не такого выражения на его лице Широ ожидал.

Широ пересёк тренировочный ринг, перехватил шест в средней трети и замер в надёжной стойке. Кит ловко покрутил свой шест, затем взял его двумя руками за один конец, как меч. Широ на это вскинул бровь, но спрашивать не стал.

Они сошлись трижды. Дважды — до первого касания, в третий раз — до разоружения. Широ победил в каждом из раундов, хотя Кит справился лучше, чем справился бы любой другой с его уровнем подготовки; Широ тут же признал, что впечатлён. В ответ на похвалу Кит опять слегка покраснел. Широ по-дружески рассмеялся.

Кит явно не собирался останавливаться после третьего раунда, но Широ знал, что вообще-то должен был выступать хоть сколько-нибудь ответственным авторитетом, пусть он и был не сильно старше. Он бережно забрал шест у Кита и положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы подвести к двери.

— Я тебя до комнаты провожу, если потребуется, — строго сказал он.  
— Как скажете, сэр, — отозвался Кит с колким сарказмом, но Широ на это только хохотнул.

Он прислонился к дверному проёму и скрестил руки, глядя Киту вслед. Отвернулся, когда Кит завернул за угол, и приступил к уборке в зале, а потом отправился на боковую и сам. Об усталости, свалившейся на него на следующий день, он не пожалел.

***

Широ не удивился, встретив Кита в том же зале пару ночей спустя.

— Ноги шире, — сказал он с порога.

Ухмыльнулся, когда Кит задумчиво оглянулся через плечо, прежде чем подчиниться. Широ знал, конечно, что привыкать к этому не стоило.

Но как-то привык всё равно.

***

Когда Широ опять поехал в город, Аделина, его механик, попросила заскочить в спортмагазин. Он отпустил её искать то, за чем она там приехала, а сам ушёл бродить по магазину.

Дойдя до отдела с компрессионной одеждой, он оставил без внимания и носки, и шорты, рукава, и всё остальное, пока не увидел перчатки. Снизошло вдохновение, и он затормозил, рассматривая ассортимент, подумал как следует и зарылся в гору чёрных перчаток.

Телесные бы тоже подошли, наверное, но всё же.

— Эти тебе маловаты будут, Широ, — сказала Аделина, встретив его у кассы. — Ничего мне рассказать не хочешь?

Она улыбалась широко, и он рассмеялся, может, чуточку смущённо.

— Они для кадета, который не любит заматывать руки, как положено, так что я решил, что это обеспечит ему хоть какую-то поддержку.  
— Какой особенный малый, — умилилась Аделина, — всё твоё внимание получает.  
— Хорош, — притворно строго сказал ей Широ и стойко проигнорировал её хохот, расплачиваясь за перчатки.

***

Будь Кит хвастуном, которому есть дело до того, как он выглядит в чужих глазах, он бы точно начал кичиться тем, что Такаши Широгане устраивает ему по ночам персональные тренировки. Киту было наплевать, поэтому он не говорил ничего. Он вообще с одногруппниками не очень-то и общался, так что это всё равно не имело никакого смысла.

Будь он другим человеком, то пришёл бы в восторг, обнаружив на кровати незатейливый свёрток, подписанный его именем. Но Кит был всего лишь собой, поэтому он только посмотрел на свёрток с некоторым подозрением, прикидывая, не пытается ли кто-то над ним поиздеваться. Некоторые одногруппники его не слишком любили. Другие не стеснялись свою неприязнь выражать.

Свёрток он открыл с приличной долей недоверия и осторожности, но, обнаружив внутри перчатки, он, мягко говоря, удивился. Склонив голову, он вытащил их из коробки, повертел, рассматривая со всех сторон. Отметил, что это компрессионные перчатки, а не просто перчатки без пальцев.

Это только прибавило недоумения, так что когда Кит заметил бумажку на дне коробки, он потянулся её перевернуть.

_Подумал, что тебе пригодятся.  
— Широ_

Что-то внутри всколыхнулось и закипело, и через пару мгновений Кит встал, крепко стискивая перчатки в кулаке. Прежде, чем его мозг успел что-либо осознать, он уже летел по Гарнизону, прочёсывал коридоры, осматриваясь по сторонам. Он не знал, куда пытается дойти, но продолжал поиски всё равно.

Когда он вошёл в столовую и увидел Широ с кем-то ещё за столом посреди зала, он направился прямиком туда. Он смутно осознавал, что в нём кипит смесь злости, раздражения и неловкости; умом Кит понимал, что его гнев был неуместным, но управляться с ним как следует он так и не научился.

Взрывной характер и всё такое.

— Это что за хрень? — спросил Кит, может, самую чуточку слишком громко. Столовая не затихла, но разговоры за столами поблизости ощутимо убавились в громкости. Широ глянул на него широко распахнутыми непонимающими глазами, затем зацепился взглядом за смятые перчатки в руке Кита. От того, как его лицо озарилось пониманием, Кит взбесился только сильнее.  
— Кит, погоди, — начал Широ.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, я был слишком резок? — Кит знал, что, в общем-то, грубит, что говорит, возможно, слишком зло.  
— Какие-то проблемы? — спросил кто-то, не имеющий никакого отношения к тому, что происходило, и Кит с одного взгляда понял, что этот кто-то был старше по рангу.

Он открыл рот, собираясь сказать что-то, о чём впоследствии точно не пожалеет, но от чего гарантированно влипнет в неприятности. Впрочем, когда его взяли за предплечье, рот он захлопнул — только челюсть щёлкнула. И поджал губы.

— Никак нет, сэр, — сказал Широ так искренне, как Кит, скорее всего, никогда не сумел бы повторить. — Но прошу нас извинить.

В следующее мгновение Кит понял, что его тащат вон из столовой. Хотя это даже нельзя было назвать «вытаскиванием», потому что Широ обращался с ним неожиданно бережно. За это Кит его возненавидел отдельно. Даже хватка у него была мягкой. Совсем не похожей на то, чего Кит инстинктивно ожидал.

Ну а как ещё, конечно.

Они остановились за углом, где было не так людно. Широ разжал пальцы почти сразу же, повернулся к Киту, и у него ещё и хватило нахальства выглядеть обеспокоенным. Кит молча помахал перчатками у него перед лицом.

— Это компрессионные перчатки, — без нужды сказал Широ.  
— Зачем ты их мне купил? — спросил Кит, хмурясь.  
— Потому что мне показалось, что они тебе не помешают, — сказал Широ, и Кит стиснул зубы. Широ всегда, всегда говорил с такой невозможной правдивостью. Он не мог даже вообразить, чтобы тот хоть когда-нибудь лгал, а так не бывает.  
— Не нужны они мне, — сказал Кит, всё так же сердясь, и даже не попытался скрыть рвущийся из горла рык. — Забирай. — Он пихнул перчатки в грудь Широ.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты их оставил, — сказал Широ, чуть склонив голову. — Я их для тебя купил, всё-таки. Тебе не обязательно их носить, если что, я просто хотел, чтобы они у тебя были. Они обеспечивают хорошую поддержку запястьям и кистям, а это идеально для рукопашного боя.

Кит почувствовал, как перекашивается лицо, и резко отвернулся, крепче сжимая пальцы. Он прекрасно понимал, что прижимает кулак к груди Широ, так что просто развернулся на пятках и гордо ушёл.

Он попытался убедить себя, что не от чужой доброты на стенку лезет, а от бесцеремонности покупки. Но какой-то частью разума он понимал, что дело не только в этом.

Быть сиротой и получить подарок — это совсем не мелочи.

Он вышвырнул мысль из головы, бросил перчатки на прикроватный столик и начал собираться в спортзал. Его уколола злобная радость, когда одна из перчаток съехала на пол, а потом пришло раздражение, потому что радоваться такой чепухе, как упавшая перчатка, было совсем ребячеством.

Когда он пришёл в зал, то направился прямиком к беговой дорожке и бегал, пока не прозвучало предупреждение об отбое, а потом, шаркая, притащился обратно в комнату, по пути в душ упрямо проигнорировав своего соседа.

Проходя мимо стола, Кит глянул на лежащую на полу перчатку. Поколебавшись, он резко наклонился, сердито сгрёб её и швырнул к сестре. Помедлил мгновение, схватил обе, метнул в ящик и захлопнул его.

— Что тебя сегодня укусило? — спросил его сосед, которого звали то ли Юджин, то ли Майлз, то ли как-то ещё.  
— Ничего, — без выражения сказал Кит, забрался на койку и отвернулся к стене.

***

Широ не сказал бы, что жалеет о купленных для Кита перчатках. Покупка вообще получилась спонтанной, а Широ не то чтобы имел привычку поступать импульсивно. А когда поступал, то взял за правило никогда об этом не жалеть, просто чтобы жить в мире с собой. Увидел перчатки — купил перчатки. Проще некуда.

Реакция Кита оказалась несколько неожиданной, но Широ догадывался, что дело не в нём лично. Не совсем в нём лично. Кит был ершистым и у него были проблемы со стоящими выше по рангу, но за те недели, что они тренировались вместе, он заметно оттаял по отношению к Широ. В свою очередь, Широ весьма привязался к Киту.

Так что беспокойство о возможных травмах, в которые могли вылиться незамотанные на тренировках запястья, было очень даже обоснованным. Следовательно: компрессионные перчатки.

В последовавшие за подарком несколько встреч Кит держался ощутимо отстранённо, хотя по-прежнему внимал подсказкам и в целом не возражал против компании. Перчатки он не надевал, что в общем-то не удивляло. Широ об этом помалкивал. Вначале дело шло чуточку неловко, потому что Кит отвечал ему исключительно отрывисто и коротко, но Широ не заострял на этом внимания.

Сегодня он опаздывал на тренировку, пусть у них с Китом и не было оговорённого расписания и точного времени встреч. Внутреннее чутьё твердило, что он пришёл позже обычного; подозрение превратилось в уверенность, когда он увидел в зале вооружённого шестом Кита, который тренировался с манекеном. Пару минут Широ просто стоял в дверях, как в ту ночь, когда только увидел его здесь впервые.

Кит обогнул манекен ловко, но по-прежнему недостаточно плавно. Ещё с первых тренировок Широ понял, что Кит так и будет всегда двигаться чуточку резко, чуточку рвано. Может, это просто было частью его самого.

Какое-то время спустя Кит остановился, держа шест у шеи манекена, и глянул на Широ.

— Привет, — сказал Кит, вытирая взмокший лоб.  
— Ты волосы подрезал, — запоздало озарило Широ.  
— Ага. — Кит слегка сморщил нос. Выражение лица у него вышло необъяснимо очаровательным. — Меньше в глаза лезут, когда короткие.

Широ пару раз моргнул и зашагал к Киту, рассматривая его по пути. Взгляд зацепился за неровный клок волос, и со смешком пришлось бороться. Не слишком успешно, если судить по взгляду, которым Кит его испепелил.

— Неровно самую малость, — осторожно сказал Широ, когда подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы зажать в пальцах прядь.  
— Ну… я сам стриг, — сказал Кит, отводя глаза. Его уши снова начинали пламенеть, и в этот раз сдержать смех точно не получилось. — Да и какая разница, ровно ли.  
— Я могу подровнять. — Широ даже не стал думать, прежде чем предложить помощь. Очередное импульсивное решение.

На лице Кита мелькнуло удивление. Широ только недавно начал догадываться, что оно означает: Кит никогда не ожидал от других щедрых предложений без подвоха. Он не знал наверняка, конечно, прав ли, но думать об этом было больно.

— Но ведь тренировка, — сказал Кит, колеблясь.  
— Думаю, ты можешь пропустить одну ночь. — Широ ободряюще улыбнулся. — Давай положим шесты на место, и я посмотрю, что можно сделать с твоей стрижкой.

Кит помедлил ещё пару мгновений, прежде чем сказать: «Хорошо», и уйти с шестом к хранилищу в стене. Широ подождал его у порога, а затем завёл в свою личную комнату, миновав сканнер на входе. Свет зажёгся, как только они вошли, и Широ отправился прямиком в ванную.

— У тебя, м-м, очень опрятно.

Широ только усмехнулся.

— Спасибо. Садись пока на бортик, а я попробую сообразить, куда я подевал ножницы. — Он махнул рукой, отворачиваясь к зеркалу.

Кит в зеркале выглядел несколько растерянным и немного нерешительным, но, кажется, ему не было неуютно — разве что не по себе слегка. Широ понаблюдал, как тот ёрзает и устраивается, прежде чем открыть ящик и зарыться в его содержимое. До него вдруг дошло, что в его комнате уже давно не бывало посторонних. Даже команда к нему не ходила. Он слышал, как Кит постукивает ногой у него за спиной, как почти неслышно опускается на пол пятка. Как только он обернулся, движение прекратилось, и Кит застыл, если не считать того, что он повернул голову, заглядывая Широ в лицо.

— Итак. Хочешь присесть, пока я тебя стригу, или будешь стоять?

Кит помедлил, прежде чем подняться, и шагнул вперёд, когда Широ его поманил.

— У тебя всего в паре мест неровно, так что это не займёт много времени, — объяснил Широ, обходя Кита, и глянул на их общее отражение.

Широ всегда был хорошо сложён, так что неудивительно, что Кит в отражении выглядел куда изящнее. Помимо разницы в телосложении, Широ был выше Кита на полголовы, отчего тот выглядел ещё младше своих лет, хотя Широ точно знал, сколько ему. Как и знал, например, что не стоит недооценивать способности Кита только из-за его внешнего вида.

— Я начну с затылка, хорошо?  
— Хорошо.

Широ пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы, стараясь, чтобы прикосновения были лёгкими. Мимолётно коснулся шеи Кита и почти сразу убрал руки. Кончики пальцев всё равно успели потеплеть.

Он продолжил стричь: быстро, подравнивая в нужных местах. Закончив с затылком, осторожно смахнул срезанные волосы с шеи и плеч Кита, стараясь не обращать внимания, как спина под его прикосновениями окаменела и почти тут же расслабилась снова. Когда Широ глянул в зеркало, Кит встретился с ним взглядом и сразу отвёл глаза.

Чтобы навести порядок спереди, Широ пришлось наклониться и оценить, где придётся стричь. В кои-то веки они с Китом оказались вровень; мгновение не вызвало благоговейного трепета. Широ, вопреки разнице в ранге, считал Кита равным. Не сто́ило, может, но их ночные тренировки отучили его думать о Ките как об обычном кадете.

Кит, впрочем, не смотрел на него прямо. Он смотрел куда-то вправо, мимо лица Широ; Широ не стал заострять на этом внимание. Вместо этого он пригладил прядь и тихо рассмеялся, когда волосы спружинили обратно.

— Какая у тебя впечатляющая грива, — поддел он.  
— Вот кто бы говорил, — беззлобно огрызнулся Кит, и его взгляд скользнул по лицу Широ, оценивая его собственную длинную чёлку.  
— Ну да, твоя правда, — шутливо уступил Широ в их не-споре, затем наклонил голову Кита, рассматривая со всех сторон.

Когда он поднёс ножницы к его лицу, глаза Кита забегали, и их взгляды на миг пересеклись. Всколыхнувшиеся опасения Широ сглотнул. Кит в выражениях не стеснялся, поэтому если бы Широ сделал что-то не то, Кит бы не смолчал. Наверное. Но прежде чем продолжать, он всё же спросил:

— Всё в порядке?  
— Конечно, в порядке, — ответил Кит через пару мгновений. Показательно. Широ знал разницу между честным ответом и машинально сказанным в разгар паники. Если бы Кит ответил без промедления, он бы сразу прекратил.

Широ подравнял пряди спереди как мог быстро и отстранился. Аккуратно подстриженные волосы обрамили лицо Кита, сделав его ещё привлекательнее. Нельзя сказать, что неровные пряди особо портили вид, но теперь стало на порядок лучше. Исключительно объективно говоря.

— Готово, — сказал Широ с ноткой гордости, отступая, чтобы Кит мог посмотреть на себя.

Кит уставился на своё отражение, затем прочесал волосы пальцами. Улыбнулся одной из этих своих медленно, но верно расползающихся улыбок, и глянул на Широ в зеркале.

— Спасибо, Широ.

Широ воспрял духом при виде этой улыбки. Выманить у Кита хоть одну само по себе ощущалось особой честью.

***

Через полтора месяца, когда Кит стал что-то слишком уж часто возиться с волосами на тренировках, Широ пришлось изо всех сил сдерживаться, чтобы не ухмыльнуться.

— Хочешь, постригу тебя снова?  
— Конечно, — сказал Кит, и в этот раз он колебался куда меньше, чем в первый.

***

Первого дня в лётных симуляторах Кит ждал с предвкушением. Это что-то да значило, наверное, потому что Кит вообще не то чтобы многое предвкушал.

Когда он сел в аппарат, внутри показалось затхло. Он знал: это от того, что аппарат никогда не взлетит на самом деле, но сейчас на большее рассчитывать не приходилось. Никто бы не допустил зелёного кадета до настоящего корабля.

Чертовски жаль.

Впрочем, стоило ему приступить, и разочарование развеялось на метафорическом ветру. Это было не по-настоящему, но казалось настоящим ровно настолько, чтобы его — пока что — устроило. Кит самозабвенно вцепился в штурвал и отработал первую симуляцию, которая была несложной даже по меркам новичков. Он знал точно, что там будет и что его ждёт — он пошёл далеко не первым.

Впрочем, вышел он с одним из лучших результатов. Невелико достижение, конечно, потому что одного из кадетов перед ним стошнило, но всё же.

Когда симуляцию по одному разу прошла вся его группа, стало ясно, что Кит справился лучше остальных. Впервые он почувствовал, как по хребту прокатывается удовлетворение; неосязаемое, оно почти ощутимо умиротворённо замурлыкало. Преподаватель хлопнул его по плечу, слегка не рассчитав силу; вместо того, чтобы пошатнуться, Кит удержал безразличное лицо.

Кит заметил, что Широ наблюдает за ним сквозь смотровое окно только когда почти всех уже отпустили. Под рёбрами всколыхнулся жар.

К тому времени, как занятие закончилось, Широ исчез. И к лучшему, наверное, потому что среди одногруппников Кита не было тех, кто оставался к Широ равнодушен. Их идолопоклонничество его не особо трогало. Просто раздражало видеть, что люди ведут себя _так_. Будто Широ недосягаемый какой-то. Он едва ли был старше остальных, вообще-то.

У выхода из зала Кит задерживаться не стал. Кто-то за его спиной воскликнул: «Я тебя в следующий раз уделаю, Кит!», но он даже не оглянулся, сворачивая за угол.

— Из тебя в будущем получится отличный пилот, — сказал ему Широ той ночью, когда вошёл в тренировочный зал намного, намного позже отбоя. Кит постепенно замедлил беговую дорожку, пока не перешёл на шаг.

— Спасибо. Симуляция была… познавательной, пожалуй.

Как всегда, мастер слова.

— Симулятор и не такое с людьми делает, — сказал Широ, направляясь к стене-кладовке и сбрасывая по пути куртку, как обычно. Кит потёр запястье и выключил беговую дорожку, не то чтобы смущаясь, но очень остро осознавая, что перчаток на нём нет. Прошла уже не одна неделя с того дня, как Широ преподнёс свой подарок, но он даже не заикнулся ни разу о том, что Кит их не надевает.

— Ну да, наверное, — сказал Кит, когда Широ повернулся к нему.

Сегодня он держал два тренировочных меча. Когда Кит вскинул брови, Широ рассмеялся.

— Подумал, что мы можем попробовать что-нибудь новенькое. Давай до первого разоружения, — сказал он, бросая один из мечей.

Кит ловко поймал его и занял позицию на своей стороне зала. Когда Широ встал на своё место, Кит без промедления бросился вперёд, скользнул, уклоняясь от первого удара, и развернулся в движении.

К концу первого раунда он запыхался сильнее, чем от своей пробежки. Как только выбитый из его руки меч отлетел в сторону, Кит мигом согнулся пополам, делая глубокие вдохи, пока не сумел взять дыхание под контроль.

Когда он выпрямился, Широ протягивал ему бутылку с водой. Кит принял её молча, поблагодарив кивком.

— Мне показалось, что тебя несколько разочаровал симулятор, — сказал Широ так неожиданно, что Киту потребовалась пара мгновений на то, чтобы понять, о чём он.  
— Неправда. — Первой реакцией Кита было ответить, защищаясь. Наверное, не лучшая стратегия поведения, судя по понимающему взгляду Широ. Повисла пауза, прежде чем Кит неохотно признал: — Просто было… легко. Очень, очень легко.

Произнести это вслух — произнести это при Широ — оказалось совсем не так постыдно, как ему виделось изначально. Всё-таки Широ уже доказал, что не из тех, кто рвётся осудить. Такаши Широгане, в принципе, мог бы считаться самым деликатным человеком из всех, кого Кит встречал. Он со всем на свете обращался мягко, осторожный, как тепло рассвета ранним утром.

Кит не очень представлял, что с этим делать.

— Слишком просто для тебя, да? — уступчиво сказал Широ. Кит буркнул что-то и отвернулся. — Ну, я признаю, что ты даже сейчас весьма искусный пилот. Но не забывай, что не все дотягивают до твоего уровня.  
— Пожалуй, — сказал Кит, всё так же не глядя на него. Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя меньше, когда находился рядом с Широ, но чем дольше Широ его тренировал, тем чаще он задумывался, не воспринимают ли его как ребёнка. Мысль не должна была бы его грызть, потому что плевать он хотел на то, что там о нём подумают. Мысль грызла всё равно. — Другие преподаватели меня с тобой сравнивают иногда.

Он не знал, почему сказал об этом вслух. Его, по-хорошему, не особо волновало, кем его считали другие, но какая-то часть его хотела узнать, как Широ к этому отнесётся. Какое лицо у него будет. Что он скажет.

— Какие они странные, — сказал Широ так добродушно, что Кит не обиделся ни на мгновение. — Ты ведь отдельная личность, всё-таки. Сравнения это прекрасно, наверное, но у нас совсем разные сильные стороны. Плюс, ты победил симулятор полётов куда быстрее, чем я.

Что-то внутри Кита вскинулось и сжалось одновременно. Словно он попытался приземлиться после прыжка, забыв спружинить коленями.

— Ты всё равно отличный пилот, — сказал Кит, снова отводя взгляд. Он терпеть не мог, когда так случалось. Терпеть не мог, когда ему начинало казаться, что он не может посмотреть Широ в глаза. — И… И лидер отличный.

Вслух прозвучало просто кошмарно. У Широ были официально зафиксированные рекорды по количеству успешно пройдённых симуляций. Он славился тем, что освоил практически все имеющиеся дисциплины, задрав планку так высоко, что большинству уже не суждено было её достигнуть. Тем, что Широ был прирождённым лидером, не восторгался только ленивый; старшие ставили его в пример остальным как хорошего руководителя. Широ и так об этом всем знал.

— Спасибо, Кит, — сказал Широ. Он положил ладонь ему на плечо, ближе к шее, а его голос прозвучал так тихо, что Кит не мог не посмотреть на него снова. Его улыбка смягчилась — Кит ни разу не видел, чтобы Широ так улыбался, — и всё его лицо расслабилось. Широ вдруг стал выглядеть намного юнее, чем обычно — на свой настоящий возраст. От этого зрелища внутренности свернулись в узел и туго стянулись, выделывая мёртвые петли.

Отвратительное ощущение. Только вот Кит ничего не имел против.

— Без проблем, — сказал он, прежде чем сделать огромный глоток воды из бутылки, надеясь утопить свои необъяснимые чувства.

Когда он допил, Широ крепко сжал его плечо один-единственный раз.

— Перерыв окончен. Давай обратно за дело.

Кит только молча кивнул, отставил бутылку и принял протянутый ему тренировочный меч.

***

— Хочу показать тебе что-то, — сказал Широ, встретив Кита как-то вечером, примерно за час до отбоя.  
Кит заметно удивился, и Широ не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, отчего. Может, дело было в том, что он подошёл к Киту до отбоя (то, что они почти никогда не пересекались в течение дня, было сущим совпадением). Может, дело было в чём-то совсем другом.

— Что именно? — подозрительно спросил Кит.  
— Идём, — сказал Широ, легко взял его за плечо и повёл по коридору. — Это хороший сюрприз, обещаю.  
— Ты мне ничего не покупал, надеюсь? — уточнил Кит, поджимая губы.  
— Нет, — рассмеялся Широ, несильно пихнул его и отпустил плечо. — Я всё думал над тем, что симулятор не оправдал твоих ожиданий, и пришёл к выводу, что с этим я могу помочь, хотя бы самую малость.

Кит сощурился, глядя на него, затем отвёл взгляд. Они миновали несколько коридоров, и Широ мог точно сказать, когда Кита осенило, что они направляются к гаражам, потому что увидел краем глаза, как Кит ошеломлённо уставился на него. Широ отвернулся, пряча улыбку, и дёрнул Кита за рукав куртки, уводя прочь от бо́льшего ангара. Пальцы мазнули по чужому запястью.

— У меня не хватает полномочий добыть тебе что-то, что на самом деле полетит, — сказал Широ, прикладывая руку к сканеру у входа в одно из помещений, — но не так давно Гарнизон выдал мне транспорт на случай, если потребуется срочно покинуть базу.  
— Срань господня, — пробормотал Кит себе под нос, когда они проходили мимо запаркованных машин.

Широ остановился у красного гравицикла и вынужден был поймать Кита за рукав, пока тот не ушёл слишком далеко. Он махнул рукой.

— Этот мой, и я вчера добавил в программу доступ и для тебя. Смотри. — Широ обвёл Кита вокруг цикла и взял за запястье, чтобы прижать его ладонь к дисплею.

Дисплей ожил под прикосновением, как ожил бы и для Широ. Кит у него под боком слегка вздрогнул и застыл.

— А как ты — откуда — э-э.  
— Твои данные хранятся в базе Гарнизона. — Широ только пожал плечами и криво улыбнулся. — Не так сложно было достать. Но об этом никто больше не знает, поэтому давай держать это в секрете пока что. Я не должен вообще-то раздавать кадетам доступ к казённому транспорту.  
— Это — ты, м-м, — сказал Кит. Он снова смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами — как и всегда, стоило Широ сделать для него что-то хорошее.

У Широ больно кольнуло в груди, и он потянул Кита за запястье, разворачивая, пока тот не встал как положено, лицом к нему. Улыбнулся, надеясь, что вышло ободряюще.

— Тебе не стоит, наверное, кататься одному, потому что это будет подозрительно. Но я буду рад слетать с тобой куда угодно.

Кит заморгал, затем снова покосился на гравицикл. Его уши снова раскраснелись, а удивлённое выражение с лица никуда не делось.

— А можем сегодня ночью полетать? — спросил он с такой робкой надеждой, что у Широ чуть дыхание не перехватило.  
— Уже почти отбой, — сказал он с капелькой сожаления. — Лучше не стоит. Но, думаю, мы могли бы прокатиться на выходных. Я бы в любом случае предпочёл, чтобы ты сел за руль при свете дня.

Кит кивнул и закусил губу. Широ терпеливо ждал.

— Почему ты доверяешь мне это всё?  
— Ты не давал мне повода тебе не доверять, — честно сказал Широ. — Ты хороший малый. — Он помедлил, обдумывая своё заявление ещё раз, и заметил, что Кит снова не совсем на него смотрит. — Нет, не так. Ты достойный _человек,_ Кит.

Их взгляды снова встретились, и Широ вдруг очень ясно осознал, как близко они стоят друг к другу. Широ в целом имел склонность быть очень тактильным, но даже он вынужден был признать, что к Киту прикасается весьма часто. Он точно не мог сказать, растёт эта привычка из неконтролируемого желания защищать Кита, которое расцвело вскоре после их первой встречи, или же дело совсем в другом.

Пару мгновений Кит, кажется, боролся сам с собой, не то чтобы отводя глаза — скорее, его взгляд бесцельно бегал по лицу Широ. Широ продолжил ждать.

— Спасибо тебе.  
— Без проблем, — сказал Широ и осторожно подтолкнул Кита. — А теперь пойдём-ка обратно.

***

Через полчаса после объявления отбоя Кит тихо скатился с койки и открыл ящик прикроватного столика. Он вытащил чёрные компрессионные перчатки и повертел в руках, бездумно растягивая ткань. Через пару минут он надел правую перчатку, затянул застёжку-липучку и размял кисть. Перчатка поддерживала как следует.

Стянув её, он бережно сложил обе перчатки в ящик и бесшумно закрыл его, прежде чем лечь обратно.

***

Кит точно не знал, чего ожидать от выходных, но не удивился, когда Широ перехватил его на полпути на тренировку. Одетый в гражданское и с сумкой на плече, Широ улыбался так непринуждённо, что Кит не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Самую малость.

Улыбки Широ сами по себе не были чем-то из ряда вон, но вот именно этот наклон головы и вот именно такой изгиб губ Кит, кажется, никогда прежде не видел. А может, он выдавал желаемое за действительное.

— Переоденься и приходи в гараж, хорошо? — сказал Широ с почти осязаемой теплотой.  
— Ладно, — сказал Кит, потому что… а что ещё он мог сказать? Он вернулся к себе кратчайшим путём, переоделся как мог быстро и поспешил к гаражам. Широ ждал у гравицикла и ослепительно улыбнулся, когда Кит затормозил неподалёку.

— Я вывезу нас отсюда, а как отъедем на милю или около того, сможем поменяться, договорились? Ты ведь уже водил что-то подобное, так? — спросил Широ, и Кита на мгновение пришибло осознанием, что Широ вообще собирался позволить ему вести.

И вот тогда, пусть не сразу, но всё же до Кита дошло, почему все вокруг боготворили Широ. На это ушли недели, месяцы даже (но только потому, что Кит не привык высказывать другим уважение в принципе), но он всё-таки смог понять. Правда, ему всегда казалось, что все любят Широ не за то, за что следовало бы. Разумеется, Широ был отличным пилотом, а в прошлом — образцовым кадетом, но не только. Всегда было что-то ещё.

— Водил, да, — буднично сказал Кит, не желая распространяться. Не обязательно было кому-то знать, что он, технически, как-то раз угнал чужой транспорт. У него веская причина была. Честно.

Широ принял его ответ, не задавая лишних вопросов, и забрался на гравицикл. Кит подошёл ближе, взял протянутый ему шлем и надел его. Помедлил мгновение, мысленно фыркнул сам на себя, потому что причин медлить у него не было. Он перекинул ногу через байк, скользнул на место за Широ и столкнулся с определённого рода мелкой проблемой.

Широ оглянулся через плечо.

— Готов?

Кит кивнул, выбросил из головы все неудобные сомнения и обхватил руками талию Широ, отчего непроизвольно съехал вперёд по сидению. Прижался грудью к чужой спине и не смутился, потому что напомнил себе, что причин смущаться у него вообще нет.

Байк пополз в сторону медленно поднимающихся дверей. Снаружи высоко в небе стояло утреннее солнце, а пустыня излучала жар. Песок вдали мерцал, а воздух давил на лёгкие, но стоило им выехать из здания, как Широ без предупреждения прибавил скорости, и Кит начисто забыл о недовольстве погодой.

В полутора милях от Гарнизона Широ затормозил и развернулся на сидении, чтобы глянуть на Кита.

— Хочешь попробовать? — спросил он, и по его голосу было слышно, что он улыбается.  
— Ага, — сказал Кит, и они поменялись местами. К горлу будто подкатило целое море, когда Широ положил руки ему на пояс, и Кит решительно отказался давать имя этому чувству, чем бы оно там ни было. Вместо этого он чуточку подался вперёд и сполна насладился тем, как гравицикл рокочет под ним.

— Держись, — сказал он, и они рванули.

Он выбрал направление, следуя ему бездумно, и бесшумно сглатывал то и дело, когда Широ перекладывал руки на его талии, чтобы было удобнее держаться. Никто из них не сказал ни слова, пока они летели — только потревоженный песок изредка взлетал вокруг. Солнце начинало подбираться к зениту, когда Кит разглядел что-то, темнеющее на горизонте.

По мере приближения пятно превратилось в домик, и Кит сбавил скорость за полмили до него, щурясь. Он оглянулся — Широ посмотрел в ответ, и пусть в шлеме видно было только его глаза, Широ, кажется, молчаливо одобрял. После этого Кит разогнался снова, и затормозил уже только у самого крыльца.

— Похоже, здесь никого нет, — сказал Кит, стаскивая шлем, и окинул дом взглядом. Деревянный и маленький, слегка покосившийся, будто никто не жил здесь уже очень, очень давно. Учитывая, что дом стоял посреди пустыни — ничего удивительного.  
— Хочешь осмотреться? — спросил Широ, уже снимая собственный шлем и слезая с байка. — Можем заодно перекусить. — Он махнул на сумку на плече.  
— Я за, — сказал Кит, оставляя шлем на сидении и направляясь в сторону дома. Дверь заклинило, но хватило двух ударов плечом, чтобы она поддалась. Внутри всё заросло пылью, но, судя по дивану, стоящему у стены, дом бросили на милость стихий не так давно.  
— Уютненько, — рассмеялся Широ. — Но здесь последний раз жили пару лет назад, не меньше.  
— Интересно, кому вообще захотелось жить посреди пустыни, — сказал Кит, проводя пальцем по столику перед диваном. На другой стороне комнаты была ещё одна дверь, но её он тревожить не стал.  
— Может, они что-то искали, — предположил Широ, постукивая костяшками по пробковой доске на стене. — Сейчас так уже не строят, но дом довольно прочный, раз уж так хорошо сохранился в пустыне. Даже странно, что здесь кругом пыль.  
— Наверное, им просто надоело здесь оставаться, — сказал Кит, осторожно опускаясь на диван. От этого всё равно взметнулось облачко, и он замахал рукой, разгоняя пылинки. — Не могу винить их за это решение. Тут тоскливо было, наверное.  
— По-моему, тут не так и плохо жилось бы, — сказал Широ, садясь рядом и расстёгивая сумку. — Только одиноко, если некому составить тебе компанию.

Кит взял протянутый ему сэндвич и осторожно развернул.

— Это место скорее похоже на укрытие, чем на жилище.  
— Пожалуй, — сказал Широ. Их локти столкнулись, колени коснулись друг друга, и Кит закашлялся, делая вид, что виновата пыль. — Мы сейчас в шестидесяти милях от Гарнизона, хотя точно сказать не могу, потому что мы ехали не по прямой. Ты отлично водишь, кстати. Рад знать, что поступил правильно, доверив тебе гравицикл.

Широ снова улыбался ему, и улыбка эта была — если бы Кит рискнул выдвинуть предположение — окрашена гордостью. От вида этой улыбки на миг перехватило горло, но в груди разлилось тепло. Будто под рёбрами разгоралась новорождённая звезда.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, вцепляясь в свой сэндвич, словно ничто другое на свете его не интересовало. Кит уже неохотно начал замечать определённую закономерность в том, как ему то и дело приходилось притворяться, что еда или питьё занимают всё его внимание, лишь бы только не смотреть на Широ.

Раскалённый воздух пустыни мерцал по-прежнему.

***

Широ, сам не зная как, в очередной раз оказался у смотрового окна. Пока никто не заметил, что он задерживается, и он не торопился уходить, наблюдая за вереницей кадетов, но в основном посматривая на экран, который показывал, что видят пилоты. Некоторые кадеты справлялись с симулятором неплохо, другим ещё требовалось подтянуть уровен — ожидаемо на этом этапе обучения.

Кадеты начали наклоняться друг к другу, когда к симулятору зашагал Кит. О чём они шушукались — Широ не представлял. Он предпочел сосредоточиться на Ките, гордясь самую чуточку тем, как тот держится. Прямая спина, расправленные плечи, выражение лица, которое можно было бы назвать скучающим, но Широ мог разглядеть скрывающееся под деланным равнодушием предвкушение.

Предсказуемо, Кит прошёл симуляцию с лёгкостью. Кто-то из одногруппников смотрел на него с завистью, кто-то — с чем-то, так похожим на злобу, что на миг Широ растерялся. Не сразу он вспомнил, что Кит вообще-то вёл себя не особенно дружелюбно. Неудивительно, что некоторые были настроены враждебно, хотя вряд ли Кит настраивал их против себя умышленно.

Когда Кит вышел из симулятора, выражение его лица осталось прежним, но остаточное напряжение тела, такое же, как после пилотирования гравицикла, было заметным. Широ знал, что виноват адреналин, потому что симуляция или нет, а Кит всё равно хоть чуточку, но увлёкся происходящим.

Возвращаясь в уже привычный конец зала, Кит посмотрел на то окно, у которого стоял Широ. В затылке закололо, когда их взгляды встретились и выражение лица Кита изменилось так неуловимо, что наверняка никто, кроме Широ, и не обратил бы внимания, как не обратил бы внимания и на слегка расслабившиеся плечи. Равнодушие уступило место предвкушению, которое Кит, сам вряд ли заметив, транслировал телом.

Широ только улыбнулся, и улыбнулся шире, когда уголки губ Кита дёрнулись вверх, прежде чем он отвернулся.

— Вот ты где, Широ, — окликнула его Аделина, и Широ встал к ней вполоборота. — Я тебя обыскалась.  
— Прости, — сказал Широ, отступая от окна и следуя за ней по коридору. Он оглянулся всего раз, и его лишь самую малость разочаровало выражение лица Кита, ставшее скучающим опять.

***

Когда Кит пересёкся с Широ в один из выходных, хватило лишь одного взгляда, чтобы Широ многозначительно склонил голову и улыбнулся. Кит, взвинченный и напряжённый, этот шанс не упустил, желая убраться куда-нибудь подальше. Прочь от бесконечных холодных стен.

Как и в прошлый раз, Широ вывез их из Гарнизона, а потом пустил Кита за руль. Кит ехал и ехал, и притворялся изо всех сил, что вовсе не из-за рук Широ на талии чувствует особенно остро всё тело.

Они ехали, пока солнце садилось, и Широ ни разу не пожаловался, хотя Кит вёз их куда глаза глядят.

Они просто летели.

***

Про драку Широ узнал только потому, что услышал, как о ней сплетничают. Когда пару раз упомянули Кита, он немедленно развернулся в сторону лазарета. В лазарете медсестры не обнаружилось, а две палаты из имеющихся были закрыты, но в одной окно оставалось прозрачным, тогда как второе было затемнено полностью. Медсестра нашлась в первой палате, а вместе с ней — незнакомый кадет, который выглядел весьма плачевно. Он щеголял разбитой губой, а фонарь под глазом обещал стать впечатляющим.

Так что он направился прямиком во вторую палату.

Кит сидел на койке, прижимая к щеке холодный компресс, и выглядел скорее взбешённым, чем пострадавшим. Когда дверь открылась, Кит поднял голову, и в его глазах мелькнуло что-то, что Широ не сумел опознать, прежде чем оно исчезло без следа.

— Меня уже пропесочили и так, ладно? Не надо мне лекции от тебя, — кисло сказал Кит.

Широ не мог не рассмеяться, потому что сказанное было _настолько_ в духе Кита. Он сократил расстояние между ними, позволив двери отъехать на место.

— Я не отчитывать тебя пришёл, честное слово. Я услышал про драку и забеспокоился.  
— С чего это? — спросил Кит, поджимая губы.

Широ открыл рот, а потом закрыл, потому что нутром почуял: ни один вариант ответа Кита не устроит. Раздражённый и взвинченный, Кит, скорее всего, ухватился бы за любой шанс, чтобы наброситься на Широ. Так что вместо ответа он сделал ещё шаг. Прикоснуться хотелось необъяснимо, до метафорического зуда в руках.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
— Не хочу, — отозвался Кит так поспешно, что Широ слегка отстранился, выжидая. Кит практически всем своим видом кричал о готовности защищаться. Окаменевшие ссутуленные плечи, хмуро сведённые брови, взгляд, которым он прожигал пол вместо того, чтобы смотреть на Широ. Напоминало о том дне, когда он пришёл к Широ, чтобы высказаться о купленных для него перчатках.

Зная Кита, Широ догадывался, что драка случилась не без причины. Кит был по природе своей недружелюбным, но в то же время скорее стремился к одиночеству. Широ вообще редко видел (когда встречал его в течение дня), чтобы Кит общался с кем-то, и даже в группе Кит не разговаривал ни с кем. Он чаще держался в стороне и не обращал внимания на творящееся вокруг.

— Мудила один говорил много, — сказал Кит после долгой минуты молчания. Слова дались ему с явным трудом, деревянные, всерьёз огорчённые. На Широ он так и не посмотрел.  
— Ты первый ударил? — спросил Широ.

Грудь Кита заметно поднялась, когда он сделал вдох поглубже.

— Ага, — сказал он на выдохе, поднимая голову, но глядя куда-то мимо лица Широ. — Он просто. Всё не затыкался.  
— Не стоит обращать внимания на то, что о тебе другие говорят, — сказал Широ, но собственные слова резанули фальшью. Равнодушие Кита не было притворством — ему никогда не было дела до того, что о нём думают, и он просто шёл к своей цели, невзирая ни на что. Достойное качество характера, хоть и тревожное.  
— Он про меня ничего не сказал. — Их взгляды пересеклись на миг, затем Кит снова посмотрел в сторону, будто ему тяжело было даже просто видеть Широ сейчас. — Он. Гадости говорил. Про тебя.

Слова он будто вытолкнул из глотки насильно, словно они обросли шипами и цеплялись, словно их было физически больно произносить. По крайней мере настолько же больно, насколько и слышать. Будто Широ в солнечное сплетение двинули, и теперь он никак не мог перевести дух. В голове взорвался миллиард мыслей, и они кричали и шептали, толкались и давили, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание.

Широ шагнул к нему быстрее, чем успел как следует подумать — почему-то рядом с Китом он становился порывистым, как никогда, — сказал, может, слишком звонко и чуточку удивлённо: «Кит», запнулся. Его рука, уже протянутая, застыла, так и не коснувшись лица Кита.

Кит глянул на него, всё такой же разъярённый, но сердитое выражение смягчалось и смущением, и чем-то ещё. Мгновение — и он подался вперёд. Пальцы Широ мазнули его по лбу. Широ сделал медленный, почти прерывистый вдох и шагнул чуточку ближе, скользнул рукой вперёд, чтобы можно было положить ладонь на его щёку, на челюсть, развернуть лицо, чтобы они наконец посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Ты из-за меня подрался? — тихо спросил Широ.  
— Вроде того, — сказал Кит, и его взгляд наконец прекратил порхать птицей.

На пару секунд повисла тяжёлая тишина, прежде чем Широ позволил себе смешок.

— Ты отстоял мою честь, Кит.

Громко застонав, Кит подался насвтречу — ладонь соскользнула с его лица — и уткнулся лбом Широ в грудь. Широ против не был, даже руку ему на плечо положил.

— Не говори так. Когда ты так говоришь, это звучит, будто…

Снова повисла пауза, и Широ покосился на лежащий на койке ледяной компресс. Рука перебралась с плеча на затылок, и Широ зарылся пальцами в тёмные волосы. Их, оказывается, снова пора было подстричь.

— Можем свалить отсюда? — чуточку невнятно спросил Кит.  
— Насколько серьёзные у тебя неприятности? — спросил Широ, потому что должен был, хотя он сам понимал, что особого значения это иметь не будет.  
— Неделя нарядов вне очереди.

Широ в шутку взъерошил волосы Кита и отступил, протягивая ему руку, чтобы помочь встать.

— Тогда поехали.

К счастью, охранник был знаком с Широ лично и не стал задавать вопросов, когда они выехали за ворота. Кит позволил вести Широ, который точно знал, куда лететь, и сразу свернул в нужную сторону. Луна только поднималась, когда они выехали; к тому времени, когда они остановились у крохотного дома в пустыне, звёзды мерцали в небе, луна сияла высоко, а ночной холод уже вступил в свои права.

— Останемся здесь на ночь? — спросил Широ. Они вместе вошли в дом и обнаружили его в том же виде, в каком оставили.  
— Я бы не хотел возвращаться в Гарнизон сегодня, — сказал Кит, и Широ решил, что не хочет знать, что же о нём такое сказали, раз Кит повёл себя мстительнее обычного.  
— Тогда давай посмотрим, что можно сделать с обогревом, — сказал Широ. Он хлопнул Кита по плечу на пути к выходу.

Обойдя дом, он обнаружил в задней части генератор. Открыл панель и включил маленький фонарик, который носил с собой по привычке, проверил провода внутри. Пощёлкал выключателями и выпрямился, когда увидел краем глаза замерцавший свет. Затем обошёл дом ещё дважды, проверяя, не упустил ли чего, прежде чем снова войти внутрь и пихнуть дверь, запирая её за собой.

— Нашёл свет, но ничего похожего на терморегулятор, — сказал Широ, растирая руки.

Кит уже ушёл в комнату, расположенную справа от основной, которая, само собой, оказалась спальней. Он успел отпереть окно и вытряхивал за подоконником пыль из одеяла. Когда он закончил, Широ забрал у него одеяло, подал ему подушку, после неё — вторую, затем — простынь на резинке.

— Можешь лечь на кровати, я посплю на диване, — сказал Широ, когда они застелили постель.  
— Второго одеяла нет, — сказал Кит, снова хмурясь. — Лучше ты ложись на кровати, а я посплю на диване.  
— Та же проблема, — рассмеялся Широ. — Как насчёт такого: поспим на кровати вдвоём. Тепло тел нам пригодится, потому что позже будет только холоднее.

На лице Кита отразилось изумление, но это выражение не было похоже на то, которое появлялось, когда Широ что-то для него делал. Оно было совсем незнакомым. Кит заметно боролся с самим собой пару мгновений; Широ точно мог сказать, что тот закусывает щёку изнутри.

— Наверное, мы могли бы лечь на одну кровать, — неуверенно сказал он.  
— Если тебе некомфортно со мной… — успокаивающе начал Широ, потому что одна только мысль о том, что Киту будет неуютно, ранила что-то в душе.  
— Не в этом дело, — перебил его Кит, глядя прямо на него безо всякой му́ки во взгляде. — Просто… то есть, ничего. Да. Давай поспим вместе. Так будет проще.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Широ, опустился на край кровати и наклонился, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки. После он выскользнул из куртки и забрался под одеяло. Вообще-то он предпочитал спать без футболки, но сегодня решил обойтись.

Кит выключил свет и забрался в кровать следом, устраиваясь с тяжёлым вздохом. Обычно они оба ложились куда позже, но поездка всё равно заняла около часа. Сейчас в Гарнизоне, скорее всего, объявляли отбой.

В кровати хватало места для двоих, пусть она и была не слишком просторной: пространство между ними осталось, конечно, но исходящий от Кита жар ощущался всё равно. В груди свернулся тугой ком, тяжёлый и неотвратимый, не дающий нормально дышать.

Через пару минут Широ перевернулся на бок и успел заметить, что Кит резко отворачивается. Широ улыбнулся, затем принялся растирать щёку, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

— Как твоё лицо себя чувствует?  
— Нормально, — сказал Кит, вскидывая руку, чтобы потрогать там, где вскоре просто обязан был налиться синяк. Широ машинально перехватил его руку, отчего Кит прищурился на мгновение. — Не очень и болит. И синяк тоже не слишком страшный выйдет.  
— Больше нигде тебя не ударили?  
— Ага. — И его голос зазвучал вдруг не так потерянно, и уголки его губ поползли вверх. Широ бы даже рискнул предположить, что это была гордость. — Я врезал ему и собирался уйти, но он меня удивил. Попытался повалить на пол, но я вспомнил, что центр тяжести должен быть ниже.

Широ тепло рассмеялся, стискивая руку Кита.

— Я не должен говорить, что горжусь тем, как ты использовал мои уроки в драке против одногруппника, но ты ведь защищал мою честь.

Кит поджал губы, заметно выведенный из себя.

— Он сам нарвался.  
— Я не буду оправдывать такое поведение, — строго сказал Широ, но продолжал улыбаться и знал, что Кит точно видит его улыбку в темноте. — Потому что я должен быть примерным старшекурсником. В конце концов, кто-то же должен подавать тебе хороший пример.  
— Ты меня не настолько старше, — неверяще сказал Кит, переворачиваясь на бок и тоже улыбаясь.  
— Два года — пропасть разницы, — траурно отозвался Широ, а потом рассмеялся, когда Кит закатил глаза так далеко, что даже выглядело больно.

Пару часов спустя они задремали. Когда Широ проснулся, снаружи только начало светлеть, а Кит прижался к его боку. Ему потребовалось пару мгновений на то, чтобы понять, что Кит пристроил голову ему на плечо, а руку - на живот, ещё пара — чтобы вспомнить, что, строго говоря, правильнее всего было бы высвободиться из рук Кита и заняться своими делами. Он даже целую минуту прикидывал, не выбраться ли из кровати, но в итоге передумал.

Он же не хотел разбудить Кита, в конце концов.

***

Когда Кит проснулся, он проснулся медленно, но верно. Понимание, что он прижимается к Широ, пришло быстро и внезапно. Сердце сбилось с ритма, рука дрогнула, а после Кит застыл. Когда он поднял голову, Широ, расслабленный, дальше спал, и Кит сделал пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов.

После этого он лёг обратно и расслабился, умиротворённый знакомой тяжестью руки на своём плече.

***

Пару дней спустя Кит открыл ящик прикроватного столика и уставился на безобидно лежащие внутри перчатки.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил его сосед по комнате, которого звали, может быть, Сахил. Вопрос прозвучал недоуменно и чуточку обеспокоенно, как показалось Киту. Он сообразил, что скорее всего пялился в ящик неприлично долго.

— Ничего, — сказал он на автомате, заталкивая перчатки в карманы и бросаясь вон из комнаты.

***

Широ заметил, что Кит надел перчатки, как только тот вошёл в тренировочный зал тем вечером. Он ничего не сказал и прикусил щёку, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

Когда Кит попросил снова подстричь ему волосы, он, поколебавшись, согласился. Он не стал возражать ни когда Кит попросил увезти его из Гарнизона пару дней спустя, ни когда они опять провели ночь в домике посреди пустыни, потому что так было удобнее.

***

— Можем сегодня врукопашную потренироваться? — спросил Кит, потому что не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как попросить прямо. Да и легче было говорить прямо, когда усталость оттягивала плечи.

Широ, кажется, удивился, но уже через мгновение выражение его лица разгладилось, и он кивнул, благодушно улыбаясь.

— Можем, конечно. До первого захвата, например. Только давай постараемся не оставлять друг другу серьёзных синяков там, где будет видно, идёт?

Кит согласился, и они заняли привычные позиции. На миг Киту показалось диким идти против Широ с пустыми руками. Ощущение неправильности испарилось, как кубик льда на летнем солнце, как только Широ бросился на него.

Если что Кит и ценил в Широ, так это то, что тот никогда с ним не церемонился, когда дело касалось спарринга. Кит не то чтобы был специалистом по языку тела (с уверенностью он мог считать только сигнал о том, что на него собираются напасть), но прекрасно видел, когда его противник сдерживался. Широ не сдерживался, хотя и вряд ли давал себе полную волю. После тренировочных боёв они оба были взмокшими и запыхавшимися; Кит побеждал время от времени, тогда как Широ одерживал победы почти постоянно.

Различие между рукопашным боем и боем с тренировочным оружием, впрочем, было ощутимым.

Кит выбросил кулак, метя в лицо; Широ закрылся от удара безупречно. Когда Кит попробовал ещё раз, Широ пригнулся и бросился вперёд, обхватывая его руками за талию. Мир перевернулся и закружился, когда они, сцепившись, покатились по полу. Инстинктивно Кит знал, что если Широ окажется сверху, то, с учётом значительной разницы их телосложений, раунд на этом и завершится.

Когда мир наконец остановился, Кит оказался сверху, оседлав талию Широ. Мгновение он взвешивал, нужно ли смутиться получившейся позицией — даже сердцебиение участилось, как только он всё понял, — но в разгар сражения Кит всё же предпочитал сугубо прагматичный подход. Не то чтобы они _сражались,_ но всё же.

Технически он мог бы выиграть, если бы попытался взять Широ в захват; ещё он понимал, что Широ запросто может опрокинуть его на спину.

Так что он откатился в сторону и вскочил на ноги, отступая на пару шагов.

Кит доблестно продержался пару минут, но вскоре сонливость дала о себе знать. Его движения стали не столько заторможенными, сколько небрежными, поэтому, когда Широ навалился сзади, вдавливая заломленную руку ему в спину, Кит не особо удивился.

— Ты какой-то уставший, — заметил Широ, отпуская его руку и поднимаясь на коленях.

Кит помедлил с ответом, переводя дыхание, затем перевернулся на спину. Широ всё также возвышался над ним на коленях, и пусть сейчас они вообще не касались друг друга, у Кита вдруг снова захватило дух. Будто по коже пробежался электрический разряд.

— Вроде того, — сказал он и потянулся растереть щёку. Скривился, когда надавил на не до конца сошедший синяк.

На этот раз синяк был по другому поводу.

Широ укоризненно посмотрел на него и хлопнул по руке, чтобы отвести её от лица.

— Не выспался?

Кит неопределённо буркнул, потому что вопрос был идиотским. Они оба приходили в зал уже четыре ночи подряд, так что ответ был очевиден. Можно было бы поразиться, как это Широ не устаёт, но Кит догадывался, что Широ не составляет труда заснуть, когда они расходятся каждый к себе.

Какая-то его часть — куда большая, чем он даже мог предположить, — хотела рассказать, отчего же он плохо спит, но другая его часть, та, которая хотела сохранить правду в тайне, была куда внушительнее. Или просто кричала громче.

Кит слегка напрягся, когда его щеки коснулись пальцы, и повернул голову, не помня, когда вообще успел отвернуться. От движения большой палец Широ упёрся ему в нос, а остальные пальцы накрыли веером синяк на скуле. Киту показалось, будто он только что марафон пробежал. Звезда в его груди пылала; интересно, собиралась ли она сжечь его заживо.

Широ, склонивший голову, казался печальным. Его лицо смягчилось, улыбки как не бывало. Вскоре, правда, печаль исчезла под натиском той улыбки, которую Кит начал (возможно, чересчур эгоистично) считать предназначенной только для него одного.

— С днём рождения, Кит, — тихо сказал Широ.

Затем он поднялся на ноги.

Кит остался лежать на полу, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло. Иногда он задумывался, знает ли Широ, как влияет на него. Догадывается ли хоть смутно. Широ появился в его жизни так внезапно, что это должно было бы пугать; Широ бы не задержался, если бы Кит не захотел видеть его рядом. Ко всему на свете Широ подходил с такой бездумной нежностью, что Кит часто терялся, как ему вообще относиться… да в общем-то ко всему, что тот делал. Это даже не было сознательной добротой; она просто была его неотъемлемой частью.

Широ давал ему всё, не ждал взамен ничего и относился к нему, как к чему-то важному. Он добровольно делил с ним часть своей жизни, обращался с ним как с равным и поздравил его с днём рождения. От этого сердце не должно было стучать, как сумасшедшее, не должно было так тянуть под ложечкой, но Кит был сиротой.

Для парня из приюта это всё очень много значило.

Он только не знал, понимает ли Широ, насколько много.

— Откуда ты… — начал Кит и умолк. Широ использовал данные из базы Гарнизона, программируя гравицикл. Не должно его было так шокировать, что Широ узнал и дату рождения.

Перед глазами возникла бутылка с водой, и Кит взял её, так и не найдя слов. Поднял взгляд на Широ, который мягко улыбался.

— Я бы и рад тебе торт принести, но тут ничего такого не добудешь. Ничего удивительного, с учётом того, что мы ведь на военно-воздушной базе. Но можешь желание на воде загадать, если хочешь.

Кит уставился на него на пару долгих мгновений, затем приложился к бутылке, пробормотав:

— Ничего я не хочу.

***

Вопреки мнению многих, Широ был вовсе не так невнимателен, как могло бы показаться. Он прекрасно знал, что о нём говорили, что младшие кадеты на него равнялись, что его много кто находил привлекательным. Часть он упускал, но никогда не был поглощён исключительно собой.

Так что он знал, что Кит слукавил.

Появление Кита на его пороге той же ночью, ещё в его день рождения, минут через двадцать после отбоя, всё равно стало сюрпризом.

— Решил позвать меня на ночную тренировку? — спросил Широ, стараясь, чтобы прозвучало шутливо. Кит был одет в тренировочное, но, кажется, валился с ног от усталости.  
— Можно… зайти? — бесцветно спросил Кит, и таким подавленным Широ его ещё не слышал. Моментально всколыхнувшееся беспокойство, пожалуй, правильнее было бы назвать огромной волной.  
— Конечно, — сказал Широ, отступая и пропуская его к себе.

Он задержался у двери, давая Киту сделать пару шагов вглубь его комнаты и наблюдая, как тот осматривается. Плечи Кита поникли, и он выглядел намного меньше, чем обычно, и Широ вдруг понял, не впервые, но как никогда ясно, что он был единственным, с кем Кит хоть как-то общался. Кит не сближался ни с кем из одногруппников, и пусть все преподаватели его хвалили, жаловались они на него с такой же частотой. Кит всё время находился рядом с людьми, потому что жил в Гарнизоне, и при этом всё время был один.

— Хочешь у меня переночевать? — спросил Широ через некоторое время.

Тишина затянулась, прежде чем Кит тихо сказал: «Ага» и направился прямиком к койке. Разувшись, он нырнул под одеяло прямо так, в тренировочной майке и облегающих шортах. Широ постоял у двери ещё чуть-чуть, потом тоже зашагал к кровати.

Когда он забрался в свою койку, Кит возился с липучками на перчатках. Он развернулся, наклонился, чтобы положить их на прикроватный столик, и улёгся так, отвернувшись от наблюдавшего за ним Широ. Через пару минут он перевернулся на другой бок и вжался головой в подушку, спрятав в ней пол-лица.

Широ терпеливо выжидал.

— Мой день рождения, м-м, — тихо сказал Кит и замялся. Откашлялся, прочищая горло. — Мой день рождения приходится на день смерти моих родителей.

Широ на миг лишился дара речи, потому что он смотрел в личное досье Кита, конечно, но взял оттуда только отпечатки, чтобы заложить их в программу гравицикла, и дату рождения. Он был не вправе лезть в прошлое Кита и во всё то, что Кит мог бы рассказать ему сам со временем, если бы решил раскрыться. От него не ускользнула важность момента, но долго обдумывать его не было времени.

Кит просто подтвердил его подозрения.

Широ протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в его волосы, прижимая ладонь к затылку. Потянул к себе бережно и нетребовательно, пока голова Кита не оказалась у него под подбородком. Кит поддался относительно легко, не колеблясь. Будто изголодался по прикосновениям. От этой мысли внутри стало пусто.

— Так можно? — спросил Широ, потому что это были не бессознательные обнимания посреди ночи, и подтверждение вслух было важно.

Кит поёрзал и пихнул Широ. Широ поддался и позволил уложить себя на спину, не шевелясь, пока Кит подбирался ближе и устраивался у него под боком, уложив голову ему на плечо. Поразительно напомнило ту ночь несколько недель назад, в старом домике посреди пустыни. Главным отличием было то, как Кит свернулся клубком, пряча руки между их телами.

— Так нормально, — тихо сказал Кит.

Широ осторожно уложил руку на плечи Кита и слегка подтянул одеяло, чтобы накрыть их обоих как следует. Он точно не знал, правильно ли поступает, предлагая физическое утешение, но так ему велело чутьё. А когда дело касалось Кита, чутьё его ещё не подводило.

Широ не мог сказать, когда уснул; он бодрствовал, не шевелясь, до тех пор, пока не убедился, что Кит точно спит. Дыхание Кита выровнялось нескоро, нескоро расслабилось и его тело, но лишь после этого Широ позволил себе наконец закрыть глаза и задремать.

***

Неделю спустя Широ предоставили шанс стать пилотом исследовательской миссии на Кербер.

***

Кит узнал об этом в тот же день — из слухов, потому что днём они с Широ пересекались нечасто, если, конечно, не искали друг друга специально.

Кит, кажется, сломал тренировочный меч после того, как узнал новости.

После этого он пару дней избегал Широ, потому что мелочно и нерационально бесился на всю ситуацию в целом, хотя и понимал, что Широ ни за что не отказался бы от предложения. Такой шанс, и предложенный в таком юном возрасте? Никто бы не захотел отказываться. Никто бы не смог отказаться.

Кит бы не отказался тоже. Более того, у него не было права злиться на Широ за то, что он согласился улететь на продолжительный срок. У него не было обоснованных причин злиться на это.

Он всё равно злился.

Так что он избегал Широ, потому что знал, что взорвётся из-за этого или ещё по какой-нибудь глупой причине. Представлять, как он злится на Широ, было как-то дико. Представлять, как он злится на Широ, было мерзко.

Когда они всё же встретились, Широ выглядел обеспокоенным и слегка настороженным, но всё равно поприветствовал его улыбкой. Кит думал, что ощутит всплеск раздражения и злости, едва завидев Широ, но вместо этого его накрыло необъяснимым спокойствием. Вот как на него Широ влияет, подумал Кит, чувствуя, как кружится голова. Широ его успокаивал. Вот так просто.

Об этом они не поговорили.

Вернее, Кит отказался об этом говорить. Что в общем-то одно и то же.

***

Широ хотел поговорить об этом, но не стал, потому что он знал, что об этом не хочет говорить Кит. Так что он не говорил о Кербере, как не говорил о том, что количество их совместных поездок за пределы Гарнизона заметно сократилось в последовавшие за официальным объявлением экспедиции недели. Как не говорил о том, что волосы Кита отрасли куда длиннее, чем тот предпочитал, но он ничего не предпринял по этому поводу.

В любом случае, положение немного улучшилось где-то через месяц после того, как Широ принял задание. Кит попросил об очередной стрижке, начал настаивать на поездках, и на первый взгляд всё пришло в норму.

Они оба знали, конечно, что это не так.

***

В ночь перед тем, как Широ должен был покинуть Гарнизон для подготовки к экспедиции, он нашёл Кита, как обычно, в тренировочном зале. Было что-то горько-сладкое в этой встрече, как и во всех за недели, прошедшие с тех пор, как Широ взяли на должность пилота. В крови осело что-то тяжёлое, и Широ не хотелось называть это тоской.

— Давай попробуем сегодня кое-что другое, — сказал Широ, улыбаясь, и Кит помедлил, потому что бросался в тренировки с почти пугающей сосредоточенностью в последнее время, но всё же кивнул.

Широ повёл его наверх: выбраться с территории Гарнизона после отбоя этой ночью было слишком сложно. Он, впрочем, прихватил одеяло, чтобы расстелить на металлической крыше, и ухмыльнулся в ответ на растерянное выражение лица Кита, опускаясь на одеяло первым.

Это было немного похоже на свидание.

Кит сел рядом.

— Как романтично, — сухо сказал он.

Широ рассмеялся.

— Мы живём посреди пустыни. Почему бы и не насладиться возможностью посмотреть на звёзды.

Они уселись поудобнее в обоюдном, комфортном молчании, и сидели неподвижно, едва-едва не касаясь друг друга, пока Кит не придвинулся чуть ближе, вжимаясь плечом в плечо. Широ глянул на него и, признаться, был очарован тем, как уши Кита вспыхнули. Он придвинулся к Киту и сам, пока для того не осталось ничего естественнее, чем положить голову ему на плечо.

Всё это отчего-то ощущалось неизбежным. Будто они и должны были оказаться здесь и сейчас, несмотря ни на что, начиная с той ночи, когда Широ увидел Кита одного в тренировочном зале. Любой выбранный ими путь привёл бы к одному и тому же.

Кит был неизбежен.

— Всего на год, — сказал Широ, нарушая молчание. Он почувствовал, как Кит у него под боком напрягся, и поспешно исправился: — Есть вероятность, конечно, что и дольше, но не очень высокая.  
— Я это и так знал, — сказал Кит так пасмурно, что Широ против собственной воли чуть улыбнулся. — Все в курсе основных деталей экспедиции на Кербер.  
— Мне показалось, что ты захочешь услышать от меня, что я вернусь, — честно сказал Широ.  
— С чего ты взял? — Кит на него так и не посмотрел, глядя куда-то в противоположную сторону.  
— Кит, — мягко сказал Широ, пихнув его в бедро.

Кит развернулся к Широ с видимой неохотой. Он не сказал ничего, впрочем, упрямо отмалчиваясь. Когда Широ позвал его по имени снова, в этот раз строже, губы Кита дёрнулись, и он спросил: «Да?», будто произнести один слог было самой тяжкой на свете обязанностью.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Тон Широ сменился, стал намеренно серьёзным. Он смотрел Киту в глаза и не собирался позволять ему отводить взгляд.

На добрых десять секунд лицо Кита окрасилось непониманием, затем сменилось смущением и чем-то ещё, что никак не получалось опознать. Не дискомфортом, потому что когда Киту было неприятно, он начинал злиться. Чем-то совсем другим.

Тишина затянулась, и Широ осторожно коснулся челюсти Кита кончиками пальцев.

— Кит, чего ты хочешь?  
— Я хочу… хочу, — сказал Кит, явно сопротивляясь и желая отвести глаза; его взгляд метался по лицу Широ. Широ заметил, как его взгляд то и дело останавливается на губах, и вся серьёзность вдруг ушла, уступив место неспешной, осторожной улыбке.

Он бережно положил ладонь Киту на шею и потянул вперёд. Увидел мелькнувшее во взгляде удивление и постарался не рассмеяться, сел ровнее и прижался губами к его лбу. Замер так на пару мгновений, прежде чем отстраниться. Какой-то частью сознания Широ был в восторге от того, как лёгкий румянец медленно, но верно заливал лицо Кита — даже лоб покраснел.

— Когда я вернусь, — пообещал Широ, наклоняясь и прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Кита.  
— Почему ты не можешь поцеловать меня сейчас? — спросил Кит. Видимо, целомудренный поцелуй в лоб одарил его умением говорить откровенно. Ему было явно неловко озвучивать вопрос, но его челюсть знакомо, упрямо сжалась.  
— Есть пара причин, — сказал Широ, потому что Кит заслуживал знать обо всём. — Во-первых, я единственный, с кем ты сблизился здесь. Я хочу быть уверен, что ты решился или не решился по собственному желанию, а не оттого, что так проще. — Он серьёзно посмотрел на Кита, когда тот открыл рот, чтобы начать спорить. — Во-вторых, завтра я отправляюсь в долгую экспедицию и не хочу, чтобы ты принимал решение просто оттого, что я уезжаю. Я ещё долго не вернусь и не хочу оставлять тебя в неопределённости, если мы решимся. Чем бы это «решимся» для тебя ни было. Не хочу с тобой так поступать.

Кит пару раз стиснул зубы. Широ знал, что он выискивает лазейки и прорехи в его логике. Но их не было.

— Ты поступаешь так, потому что меня уважаешь, — сказал Кит, потому что вопреки взрывному характеру и общей раздражительности даже в более мирное время он всё равно оставался разумным и рассудочным человеком.  
— Именно что, — сказал Широ.

Кит посмотрел на него ещё чуть-чуть, затем фыркнул, отвернулся и прижался к его боку снова, решительно уложив руку поверх руки Широ. Широ ощутил кожей ткань перчаток и наклонился поцеловать Кита в макушку. Он перевернул руку, чтобы они могли переплести пальцы.

Звёздами они любовались в молчании.

***

Кит не пришёл провожать его на следующее утро, но Широ не удивился. Они уже попрощались прошлой ночью, и Широ знал, что Кит всё понял.

***

Запуск экспедиции на Кербер транслировали на всех экранах Гарнизона, хотя Кит посмотрел бы трансляцию в любом случае. Занятия приостановили, чтобы дать всем студентам возможность увидеть, как экипаж шагает к кораблю, и воздух гудел, пропитанный волнением и напряжением. Кит держался в дальней части класса, скрестив руки и внимательно глядя в монитор.

Часть его одногруппников начала обратный отсчёт перед взлётом. Участвовать в нём Кит не стал. Вместо этого он подумал о Широ, и о том, как уютно было у него под боком. Кит позволил воспоминаниям захватить его на пару мгновений, затем усилием воли вытряхнул их из головы — не было смысла погрязать в них.

От этого он бы заскучал по Широ только сильнее.

Все затаили дыхание, когда корабль снялся с платформы, и раздалась только пара сдавленных шепотков, пока корабль не покинул атмосферу. После этого весь класс взорвался восторженными криками, неистовым шумом, который накатил на Кита волнами.

— Вот и полетел, мой герой! — сказал один не слишком сдержанный одногруппник, которого, кажется, звали Ллойд. Вроде бы.

Кит хотел было отпустить ядовитый комментарий о том, что этот тип даже близко Широ не знал, но заставил себя сдержаться. Не было смысла раскачивать лодку.

Тоска по Широ не удивляла. Кит предвидел её и подготовился к ней. Он отстранился от собственных чувств, потому что ничего больше не мог сделать в этой ситуации. Старательно упрятал слабую обиду подальше в глубины сознания, не желая стать тем, кого тоска истощает.

Он же не без конечности остался. Всего лишь без человека.

***

Кит не искал информацию об экспедиции на Кербер.

Пять месяцев спустя экипаж пропал без вести.

***

Когда Кит был младше и жил в приюте, он влипал в неприятности постоянно. Как удивительно. Его характер был вспыльчивым, а терпение — едва существующим. Озлобленный и потерянный в мире, он ввязывался по крайней мере в две драки в неделю, сцепляясь с другими обитателями приюта или детьми в школе. Каждый раз работники приюта вздыхали, усаживали его и читали ему нотации, обрабатывая его ссадины и царапины.

Каждый из них так или иначе сказал ему: «Нам нужно работать над твоей выдержкой, Кит».

Они бы очень разочаровались в нём, если бы увидели его сейчас. Хорошо, что Киту было наплевать, что о нём думают другие.

Вернее, его волновало мнение только одного человека.

— Он не погиб!

Кит прекрасно понимал, что кричит, и что его держат двое, и что он едва ли помнит, как добрался до кабинета полковника. Всё, что было до этого, расплывалось, как в тумане — с момента, как он услышал посреди занятия новости, и до сейчас. Он, правда, был почти уверен, что подрался с парой охранников, чтобы попасть сюда.

— Возьми себя в руки сейчас же, кадет, — потребовал от него… да Кит даже его имени вспомнить не мог. — Ты, может, и лучший пилот в своей группе, но это не значит, что тебе всё позволено. Тебе будет предъявлено куда более строгое дисциплинарное взыскание, если ты не покинешь мой офис немедленно.  
— Вы даже не собираете спасательную экспедицию, — гнул своё Кит, его голос становился всё громче и звонче, потому что он был в ярости. Злость жгла вены, а лицо этого типа выводило его из себя. — Вам нет блядского дела даже.  
— Дело в ошибке экипажа, кадет, — сказал полковник, и на его лице мелькнуло отвращение. — И экипаж этот пропал бесследно. Они исчезли в холодных глубинах космоса, вероятнее всего, по вине Широгане.

Кит резко вывернулся, пиная одного из державших его охранников, как следует пихнул второго заодно. Он будто на крыльях пронёсся через всё помещение и вцепился в лацканы полковника, притягивая его к себе и прижигая его взглядом.

— Не смейте о нём говорить так, он лучший, кто во всём долбаном Гарнизоне есть, а вы бросаете его на смерть.  
— Он уже умер, кадет.

Кит знал, что его лицо сейчас исказилось во что-то отвратительное и уродливое, что-то, что Широ бы разгладил одним прикосновением и одним словом, едва на него глянув. Провёл бы большим пальцем между сведённых бровей, положил ладонь на щёку, улыбаясь мягко и заботливо. Произнёс бы спокойные, замечательные слова, от которых Кит расслабил бы плечи и расслабился сам, потому что — Широ.

Казалось, что звезда, нечаянно разожжённая Широ в его в груди, сколлапсировала, и чёрная дыра на её месте вот-вот должна была поглотить его живьём. Кит выкрикнул что-то бессмысленное, прекрасно понимая, что закатывает истерику, что позволяет отчаянию, гневу и горю подстегнуть его. Он вцепился в стол полковника, потому что тот был ближе всего, и отшвырнул в сторону, и то, как всё, что на нём стояло, полетело на пол, принесло ему какое-то ожесточённое удовлетворение.

Выражение лица полковника из строгого, незаинтересованного и разве что слегка рассерженного стало почти таким же разъярённым, каким чувствовал себя Кит. Кажется, и разочарованным немного. Разочарование, впрочем, никак его не задевало, так что Кит только глянул на него, тяжело дыша сквозь гнев.

— Отчислен, кадет. Пакуй вещи и убирайся с моей базы.

Кит вышел вон и сорвался на бег, как только свернул за угол, не обращая внимания на отправленных им в отключку охранников, только поднимавшихся с пола. Он затормозил у входа в свою комнату и ударил по кнопкам пульта, жалея только, что не может грохнуть дверью. Его соседа по комнате, как бы его там ни звали, не было, и Кит не знал, рад он этому или нет.

Он сгрёб сумку, с которой приехал в Гарнизон, и побросал в неё все свои вещи. Не так и много. Пара смен одежды, стандартная тренировочная форма, которую он мстительно затолкал к остальному. Компрессионные перчатки были последним, что он собирался взять, и он застыл, едва их увидев.

Горло сдавило. Он попытался сглотнуть, но с таким же успехом мог бы глотать канцелярские кнопки. Глаза обожгло, и Кит дёрнулся, оживая, сунул перчатки в сумку и потряс головой, отказываясь лить слёзы, потому что он не мог. Не мог он.

Кит не просто так не привязывался к людям.

Он натянул куртку и направился было к главному выходу из Гарнизона, подумал хорошенько и вместо этого отправился кратчайшим путём к гаражам. Он грубо растолкал людей по пути, ворвался в двери и не обратил внимания на пару человек, которые уже были внутри. Никто не сказал ничего до тех пор, пока он не перекинул ногу через гравицикл Широ и не завёл его.

После этого они спохватились.

Это не имело значения, впрочем, потому что он уже газовал, оставляя позади Гарнизон и не заморачиваясь со шлемом. В спину ему взвыли сирены и кто-то бросился в погоню, но этих он стряхнул легко, петляя по пустыне и ни разу не оглядываясь.

В ближайший город он направился с сухими глазами.

***

Он начал носить перчатки не снимая.

Кит предполагал, что так он справляется со своим горем. Задумывался, всё ли с ним в порядке, если он до сих пор не плакал. Он проскочил мимо депрессии в стадиях принятия и провалился во что-то, отдалённо на принятие похожее.

Это не было принятием, конечно. Слишком оно было мерзким, горьким и пораженческим, чтобы быть принятием.

Через три недели после прибытия в город он понял, что всё время смотрит в сторону пустыни. Невидимая верёвка стянула его сердце и тащила, дёргала, манила его за собой. Безобидное ощущение. Оно не стоило внимания. Не должно было стоить внимания, но шёпот подсознания не унимался.

Так что он собрал свои скромные пожитки, деньги, полученные за подработку механиком, и вернулся в пустыню. В старом домике он был много месяцев назад, поэтому большая часть дня у него ушла только на то, чтобы его отыскать, но и это ему удалось в итоге.

На то, чтобы привести дом в порядок, у него ушло две недели. Он убирал тщательно и методично, вытирал пыль и перебирал то немногое, что оставил предыдущий жилец, и слушал своё нутро, пытаясь понять, что же выманило его сюда. В целом он никогда не был склонен верить в магию и мистическое, но что ещё у него оставалось?

Широ был мёртв, а свой шанс стать боевым пилотом Кит разрушил собственными руками.

Ещё месяц спустя он обнаружил пещеры с вырезанными в камне львами и тщательно проанализировал всё, что нашёл. В итоге он прибег к старой пробковой доске, оставленной в доме, пришпиливая к ней фотографии и пытаясь воссоздать из кусочков историю. Ещё через пару месяцев он нашёл другие пещеры с похожими наскальными изображениями. Его волосы отросли. Он не стал их обрезать.

Где-то между шестым и седьмым месяцем он запоздало понял, что влюбился в Широ, и бессмысленно разозлился на него. Кит не знал, бесит его то, что Широ взял и умер, хотя обещал вернуться или то, что Широ поступил логично и заботливо, не подталкивая Кита ни к чему.

А теперь было поздно.

Кит трудился, пока не начинал валиться с ног, лишь бы перестать об этом думать.

В этом было всё дело: Кит не привык эмоционально привязываться к людям. Этого в его жизни просто не случалось. Привязанности мешались и не приносили пользы, насколько он мог судить. Он даже не потрудился узнать имя своего соседа по комнате и не запомнил никого из одногруппников, потому что они никак не влияли на его жизнь, существуя на периферии. Так он действовал всегда.

Пока не заявился Широ.

Широ втирался в его жизнь постепенно, но остался в ней только после того, как Кит ему позволил. То, что Кит в него вцепился, было в общем-то не удивительно, с учётом того, как долго он просуществовал без единой значимой связи с другими людьми. Если хорошенько подумать, то, возможно, и уверенность Кита в том, что он влюбился в Широ, росла из его горя, и оставался шанс, что он на самом деле не влюблялся.

Потерять его было чертовски больно, впрочем.

Так что когда между тринадцатым и четырнадцатым месяцем Кит вдруг ощутил внезапный порыв вернуться в Гарнизон, он поддался ему, потому что боль так и не притупилась, и он не мог вечно гоняться за сказкой.

Возвращение Широ стало чудом, от которого Кита накрыло таким облегчением, что стало почти невыносимо. Того, что Широ вернулся чуточку надломленным и изнурённым, и страдающим от частичной потери памяти, более чем хватило, чтобы Кит уговорил себя проглотить собственные чувства, скрыть их и упрятать как можно дальше.

Кит отказывался с ним так поступать.

***

Иногда, в мгновения покоя, Кит смотрел на Широ и успевал заметить, как тот смотрит на него, серьёзно и задумчиво. А потом что-то обязательно нарушало покой, мгновение было упущено, и отчего-то так получалось, что Кит ни на минуту наедине с Широ не оставался.

Отчасти он был этому рад.

***

Широ прекрасно знал, что нужно поговорить с Китом. Что нужно сесть и поговорить откровенно о том, что сейчас происходило между ними, как бы оно ни называлось, потому что он помнил. Правда помнил. Его мозг подавил только воспоминания о заключении, не обо всём, что было до того. Поэтому он помнил с пугающей чёткостью, за которую отчаянно цеплялся, боясь отворачиваться от того, что сохранилось в памяти так ясно, когда всё остальное потеряло очертания.

Но их то и дело что-то отвлекало, и покоя не было ни минуты. Со львами и Вольтроном, с попытками уяснить, как можно спасти целую Вселенную, со всем, что касалось Пидж, с флэшбеками и тренировками для Ханка, Лэнса и Пидж времени просто не оставалось. Когда у них случалось подобие затишья, Кит уходил прямиком в тренировочный зал, а Широ утаскивали в противоположном направлении.

Да и за время в плену возможности поразмышлять у Широ особо не было. Там и без того хватало забот и насущных проблем, вроде выживания и побега оттуда. Он смутно помнил, что скучал по Киту так же часто, как и по дому в целом, но он не мог позволить этому отвлечь его. Конечно, Широ винил себя, когда вспоминал, на чём попрощался с Китом, но надеялся, что тот сумеет справиться и вполне неплохо жить дальше. Кит был сильным и способным, с огромным нераскрытым потенциалом. Широ готов был принять свою судьбу, какой бы она ни была, но и позволил этим мыслям подстёгивать его, потому что он хотел быть рядом с Китом, хотел видеть, как тот растёт.

Он догадывался, что немного идеализировал Кита, запертый на борту инопланетного корабля, и потому, к примеру, начисто забыл учесть его характер и привычку решать сгоряча.

— Опять мою честь отстаивал? — спросил Широ в один из редких случаев, когда им удалось остаться наедине. Они оба знали, что Широ подразумевает исключение Кита из Гарнизона. Немало мук ему принесло и знание о том, что Кит, потерянный, скитался в одиночестве целый год с лишним, но с этим он уже ничего поделать не мог.

Уши Кита порозовели, и он отвернулся с раздражённым выражением лица. Широ рассмеялся, ощутив, как в груди разворачивается уже знакомая нежность. А потом их потребовала к себе Аллура, и они бросились в дело.

Так что Широ наблюдал издали, узнавал Кита заново с некоторого расстояния. Он замечал, как Кит приглядывается к нему в ответ. Он был рад видеть, как Кит раскрывается понемногу, привыкнув постоянно находиться рядом с людьми, гордился тем, как решительно осваивается со взваленной на него ответственностью.

Никто из них не спешил делать первый шаг, и Широ не знал, как это отразится на них и том будущем, которое у них могло бы быть до того, как всё безвозвратно изменилось. На то, чтобы обдумать это, у него было не так много времени, потому что замок оказался кораблём, Аллуру похитили, им пришлось броситься ей на выручку, Широ спас Кита, а потом их разбросало пространственным разрывом.

Когда Широ видел Кита в последний раз, его лев, повреждённый и бездвижный, плыл в невесомости, а сам Кит успел сразиться с их главным врагом в отчаянной попытке защитить Широ. Так что всё то время, что они были порознь, Широ волновался. Беспрестанно. Непрерывно. Как зуд под кожей. Их всех потрепало боем, но Кит был единственным, кто остался на момент разлучения с неработающим львом, так что Широ изводился. Жалел, что не смог удержать Красного чуточку дольше. Широ шёл вперёд с холодной головой и целью поскорее вернуться к команде, но всё это время в затылке стоял тихий гул беспокойства.

Кит был неизбежен, в конце концов. Это осталось по-прежнему.

Так что, когда они всё-таки вернулись, Широ ничуть не удивился, когда направился прямиком к Киту, и не удивился тому, что Кит не стал противиться близости.

Он протянул руку и положил ладонь на щёку Кита, накрыл второй его шею и осторожно развернул его лицо сначала в одну сторону, затем в другую. Кит отделался парой царапин и общим усталым видом, но в его глазах горела всё та же решительность, что и прежде, и на Широ навалилось облегчение такой силы, что могло бы проломить ему рёбра.

— Ты в порядке? — на всякий случай спросил он вслух, просто чтобы знать наверняка.  
— Ага, — сказал Кит, едва ощутимо прильнув щекой к ладони.  
— Э-э, чуваки? — непонимающе окликнул их Лэнс.

Они не то чтобы отпрыгнули друг от друга, но разошлись вскоре после этого, и Широ обошёл остальных паладинов, проверяя, в порядке ли они. К тому времени, как он закончил, Кит уже ушёл.

***

Данное самому себе обещание похоронить собственные чувства ради того, чтобы позволить Широ без помех разобраться в себе, держалось крепко какое-то время. Дольше, чем Кит предполагал, если откровенно. Его беспокойство о Широ оставалось постоянным зудом в сознании, но он знал, что держаться от Широ на расстоянии было правильным поступком.

Решение немедленно нарушить приказы и попытаться спасти Широ никак не подрывало это обещание. Решение сразиться с Зарконом из инстинктивной необходимости защитить Широ так, как Кит не сумел защитить его от последствий экспедиции на Кербер, возможно, подрывало это обещание самую чуточку.

Какая-то его часть совсем не удивилась, когда Широ бросился на выручку тогда, когда его помощь была нужнее всего.

А потом их разлучили и разбросали по вселенной, а когда они снова вернулись друг к другу, Широ подошёл прямиком к нему и прикоснулся с чем-то, что могло бы быть благоговейным трепетом, но скорее всего было чистой воды беспокойством. Но прикосновение зародило в сердце искру, которая грозила превратиться в целый пожар. А может, в нём просто разожгли очередную звезду.

Широ наблюдал за ним, и Кит остро чувствовал его взгляд так же, как прекрасно понимал, что присматривается к Широ вопреки собственному обещанию. Ему потребовалась всего пара часов тренировки и упрямое нежелание всё-таки заняться мелкими ранами, чтобы наконец прийти к решению.

Кит постучал в двери и сделал вид, что не обрадовался невыразимо, когда она отъехала и за ней оказался Широ. (Ещё он прилично так обрадовался тому, что Широ вышел без футболки, но это уже дела не касалось.)

— Кит, — негромко сказал Широ посреди ночной тишины. Его голос не звучал удивлённо.  
— Ты спрашивал меня, чего я хочу, — сказал Кит, хотя это было больше полутора лет назад. Чёрт, да почти два года прошло.

Широ согласно качнул головой, затем отступил на шаг и впустил Кита к себе. Кит принял молчаливое приглашение тут же, делая шаг в комнату и осматриваясь. Педантично-аккуратная, такая же, как была в Гарнизоне. Что-то внутри растаяло самую малость от того, как знакомо это было.

— Спроси меня снова, — сказал Кит, может, слишком требовательно, поворачиваясь к Широ.

Они стояли вплотную, потому что Кит не так далеко отошёл от двери, и вдруг поразился, как ни странно, тому, что Широ стал крупнее. Разница в их телосложении всегда была очевидной, но сейчас ещё сильнее бросалась в глаза. Кит задумался, должен ли он почувствовать себя неловко на фоне, но с тем, как сосредоточенно на него смотрел Широ, ему было, в общем-то, наплевать.

— Чего ты хочешь, Кит?  
— Тебя, — сказал Кит с уверенностью, потому что у него было больше года на то, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах к Широ. За это время он даже успел найти друзей — пусть и не добровольно, — но его чувства к Широ не изменились вовсе, несмотря на то, что теперь рядом были люди, которых он мог бы посчитать близкими. Больше не существовало ничего неустранимого и насущного, что могло бы их разлучить, а Широ некуда было деваться от него на обозримое будущее хотя бы исключительно ввиду их нового рода деятельности.

Защитники вселенной. Потрясающе.

Широ посмотрел на него долгих пару мгновений, вглядываясь в лицо. Может, выискивал следы сомнений. Кит понимал его опасения, но только закатил глаза и шагнул ближе, желая притронуться к нему. Не притронулся, потому что не представлял, куда класть руки, но запрокинул голову и бросил на Широ нетерпеливый взгляд.

Широ тихо и коротко рассмеялся, скорее чтобы развеселить, а не чтобы задеть, а потом положил ладонь на его затылок и наклониться за поцелуем.

В последний раз Кит целовался много лет назад, ещё когда жил в приюте. Одна из девочек захотела поцеловать его и спросила, смущаясь, можно ли будет на Валентинов день, и он согласился, потому что не имел ничего против в любом случае. Поцелуй получился ничего так, быстрый и мимолётный, пусть и неловкий.

Этот поцелуй совсем не был похож на тот, прежний.

Не такой, от страсти которого всё скручивается внутри, подламываются колени и отнимаются конечности. Немного странный, наверное, потому что Кит не закрыл рот, когда потянулся ответить. Но этот поцелуй был решительный и уверенный. Может, его можно было бы посчитать не оправдавшим ожиданий, учитывая, сколько они к нему шли, но этот поцелуй был искренним и ощущался идеальным завершением для всего, что привело их к этому мгновению. В итоге Кит положил руки на плечи Широ, а когда тот отстранился, Кит немедленно потянулся за следующим поцелуем, к его заметному веселью.

Кит заметил, потому что Широ улыбался ему в губы.

Широ позволил целовать его и целовал в ответ, позволил Киту прижиматься и отстраняться, как ему заблагорассудится. Вскоре Кит обвил руками шею Широ, руки Широ сомкнулись на талии Кита, и поцелуи превратились из настойчивых и стремительных в ленивые и неспешные.

Когда они легли, Кит пихнул Широ, чтобы тот лёг на спину и задумался на мгновение, не слишком ли раскомандовался. Затем решил, что ему всё равно, и лёг головой на плечо Широ, закинув руку на его голый живот. Кит чувствовал, как Широ водит пальцами вверх-вниз по его спине, и понял, что не возражает. Это успокаивало.

Измотанный долгой дорогой назад, Кит понял, что засыпает куда быстрее, чем рассчитывал. Мыслил он, впрочем, всё ещё чётко, поэтому он поцеловал Широ в ключицу и шепнул:

— С днём рождения, Широ.

Рука, скользящая по его спине, застыла на миг, и Кит скорее почувствовал, чем услышал тихий смех Широ.

— Как ты узнал, что я загадывал?

Кит только улыбнулся, прижимаясь губами к коже, и прикрыл глаза.


End file.
